


The Valentines Present

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	The Valentines Present

The Valentin's Present

Severus woke up early and tried not rouse his wife. She didn't expect much in the way of romance from him. When they started dating years ago her exact words were, "I know you are not a candy and flowers kind of man, Severus, but the gesture would be nice even if it's only once a year." Severus chose Valentines Day to be Hermione's 'once a year'.

He slipped into his clothes and quietly shut the bedroom door behind him. He only had two days to come up with something for Hermione. This was going to take a little planning and a lot of help. He knew better than to press their children into service on this. Last time had been a disaster. Carmen and Albus had argued over the subject until finally, Severus took matters into his own hands. Apparently that was even worse. Who knew that a year's subscription to her favorite potions magazine was not considered romantic? No, this time had to be perfect. 

Perfect called for Draco. That boy could, and usually did, charm the pants off every witch he met. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the floo Severus stuck his head into the hearth and called out Draco's name. He couldn't help but smile when a very tousled looking blonde wizard came into view. 

"Is there an emergency Godfather?" the younger wizard asked with a hint of concern etched on his face. 

"No, not really" Severus said. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I need some help planning a Valentine present for Hermione." The old man almost sounded petulant. 

Draco snorted and tried to hide the smile on his face. Yes, he remembered the debacle of last year. It had taken both he and Harry to turn Severus back into a human, from a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Ron was right Hermione was scary sometimes, brilliant, but scary. He thought for a moment and finally an idea came to him. "Is Hermione's leg still bothering her?" he asked. 

'Has the boy gone daft?' Severus thought. "I asked for help with Valentines Day gift ideas, not a pain potion.'

"Yes, it always does when it's cold and damp. You know the damage from the last battle cannot be fully repaired" he snarked, giving his Godson his best scowl. 

"Then the answer is simple. Now that the kids have moved out and the two of you have retired you can take a holiday. Make it somewhere warm with beaches" Draco said, smirking at his own cleverness. 

Severus thought about it for a moment. It was true; they hadn't been on holiday in years. He might know just how to do this right and make it very special for his wife.

"Thank You Draco," Severus said, "that's a marvelous idea. I think you may be spot on."

The two wizards said their good byes and Severus traveled by floo to the realtors office. Stepping into the office he was greeted by Mrs. Ginny Potter.

"Severus," the witch said warmly, "it's good to see you. How's the family?"

"Everyone is good, how about your brood?" he asked with a small smile. Ginny and Harry had four children and the youngest one was in his final year at Hogwarts. 

"Wonderful, although I wish my twin brother's would stop encouraging Brian to cause so much mischief at school. I believe he is destined to take over for them when they retire," the witch said, shaking her head. 

"It might not be so bad. Those two certainly made my teaching career more interesting" he said with a snort. 

Ginny laughed, "Is that what you call it now? I seem to remember you referring to it as 'a living hell' at some point."

"I'm constantly misquoted." he quipped giving his best innocent look. They both laughed. 

"I know you didn't come here to trade witty banter. What can I do for you?" the witch asked.

"I want to purchase some property," Severus admitted while settling into a chair. "Something on a beach where it's always warm. Something that can be ready by the 14th."

"Hmm let's see what's available." She sat at her muggle computer and tapped few keys. "Here we go. I have one beach house in the Bahamas, one in Australia and one in Mexico. I also have a condo in Hawaii." 

"No condo, too many neighbors. What are the others like?" Severus asked, thinking of a small two or three bedroom with a wrap around porch. 

"The one in the Bahamas looks cozy. Let'ss go see it." Ginny said standing up. They pair held hands as Ginny apparated them to the beach in front of the house. "It's available now and this is a Wizarding community. The house comes furnished. The elderly couple who owed it has passed away and the family is not interested in keeping the property" Ginny informed him as they stood looking at it 

Severus liked it so far. The outside was painted a nice cheery white and the shutters were yellow as was the door. There was indeed a wrap around porch with various pieces of white wicker furniture on it exactly as Severus had pictured. He especially liked the two matching rockers with a low table between them. In the evening it would give a beautiful view of the sun setting over the quiet lagoon.

They climbed the steps to the porch and Ginny unlocked the door. The pair stepped into a lovely sitting room with comfortable looking antique furniture and large fire place. The downstairs also had a large kitchen and a powder room. The second floor had three bedrooms. The master bedroom had its own bath. The other two bedrooms shared a common bath between them. It was perfect. 

At Severus' insistence, they returned to the office to finish the paperwork. Severus asked Ginny to keep it a secret as it was a Valentines present for Hermione. Ginny was thrilled, and agreed eagerly. She knew her friend would love it and this year no one would have to find a counter curse for Severus. 

Severus' next stop was to the Patil sisters' fashionable shop in Diagon Alley. He swore them to secrecy and ordered a full wardrobe for his wife that was suitable for the beach and then asked them to send it to the new house. As an after thought that brought on giggles from the pretty shopkeepers, he had them send some suitable attire for himself as well.

Valentine morning dawned with a snow storm. The Prince family manor kept out the howling winds and the cheerful fire in their bedroom kept them warm. Severus woke his wife with tender kisses and passionate lovemaking followed by breakfast in bed. He then told her they must travel in order to see her present. Intrigued, she got dressed in warm clothes and followed him to the front door. Offering his arm to his bundled up wife, Severus apparated them to the beach in front of the new house. To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. 

Severus showed her the whole house and watched her eyes light up with wonder. They spent the day making love in every room. It was one Valentines Present he managed to get right. He was glad it was only one day a year being romantic was exhausting.

The End


End file.
